Ninvengers: Ninjago's Mightest Heroes
by Golden Sea Authors
Summary: The Trashgardian trickster Garmi has stolen the powerful Overlord Cube and is planning to use it to enslave the world. Can the Ninvengers save Ninjago? Or will it fall to Garmi? Written By Author J


'**Sup Sailors? I like the idea of this x-over, but some of the more popular choices of characters didn't agree with me. So I made one with my choices. Hope you enjoy!**

**~Author J**

**The Ninvengers**

Secret N.I.N.J.A facility

Sea of Sands, Ninjago

03:43 AM, 5-4-2012

A helicopter hovered over the helipad at the N.I.N.J.A. Facility. As it landed, a man in a flowing black gi and a long white beard stepped out. He was old, Chinese sun-hat, a scar running under an eye patch, and a black metal staff.

As the old man walked away from the helicopter, a younger man with fluffy brown hair and a brown suit approached him. He spoke in a laid-back surfer voice.

"Director Wu, the Overlord Cube is emitting strange levels of Elemental Energy; Dr. Borg is distressed," the younger man said to Director Wu.

"Agent Lameson, get everyone and the Phase Two weapons out of here." Director Wu ordered.

"Where are you going sir?" The brown agent asked.

"To find out what the dragons is going on here. Get these people and weapons out of here," The elderly director said.

"Yes sir" the brown agent said as Wu walked downstairs.

Dr. Cyrus Borg looked up from his computer station in the lab as Director Wu walked in. The Doctor scuttled over to the elderly man on his six-legged walker.

"Director Wu! The Overlord Cube is emitting alarming levels of Elemental Energy; I'm afraid of the… potential consequences," the doctor said.

"What "potential consequences"?" the director asked.

"It could - potentially – open a portal to the other side of the universe… who knows what could be… on…the…other…OH GOD!" the doctor yelled, frantically running over to the beeping computer.

"What? What is it doctor?" Director Wu asked.

"The Overlord is acting up again, but the levels are higher than before-" Dr. Borg was interrupted when a boy jumped from the rafters of the lab. He had blonde hair, a black combat suit, and he was equipped with a black bow and a quiver full of explosive lollipops. The doctor addressed him with mild agitation.

"Lloydeye, the director and I were-" Dr. Borg was- again- interrupted by Lloydeye.

"Yeah yeah yeah, business business business; just tell me what the dragons is going on with that alien time-bomb" Lloydeye interrupted, pointing at the Overlord Cube.

Dr. Borg sighed before saying, "it is emitting strange levels of Elemental Energy-" Dr. Borg was interrupted (yet again) when the Overlord cube started humming and then shot a beam of energy down to the end of the lab, where it erupted into a swirling black portal. A man in a blood-red cloak with gold accents stepped out. He had black skin, red eyes, a golden scepter, and four arms.

Dr. Borg recognized the man from a fiasco in the sea of sands with Jhor. The doctor growled and said, "You…" The four-armed man smiled evilly at his recognition.

"Dr. Borg, so… good… to see you; I'm… sorry… I had to break your legs back at the sea, but I had to escape. However, I see you've made well of the situation," Garmi said, using his scepter to gesture the walker Borg was sitting on.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Director Wu asked Garmi.

"I am Garmi of Trashgard, and I am here to free the people of Ninjago" said Garmi.

"Free us from what?" Director Wu asked.

"Why, from freedom" Garmi answered. As the N.I.N.J.A. operatives drew their weapons, Garmi merely chuckled.

"We have no quarrel with Trashgard" Director Wu said.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot" said Garmi.

"Are you threatening to step on us?" Director Wu asked.

Garmi smiled, and then ran towards them with unbelievable speed. He tapped Dr. Borg and Lloydeye with his scepter, causing their eyes to fill with a black ink. He turned to possess Director Wu; only to find him gone. Garmi looked around, and spotted the elderly director next to the portal machine. Wu removed the Overlord from the portal machine, causing the portal to close. Wu placed the Overlord cube a briefcase, closed it, and began to sneak away.

"Well this will not do…" said Garmi to himself, before leaping silently towards Wu with his scepter raised to attack. Remarkably, Wu heard the silent attack and whipped around, raising his staff. As scepter hit staff, blue Chinese characters glowed on the staff, and Garmi was thrown back several yards. Suddenly, Lloydeye shot Wu in the chest, making him fall backwards. As Garmi and the possessed agents walked towards the exit, Lloydeye picked up the briefcase.

~Above Ground~

On the surface, Lloydeye, Dr. Borg, and Garmi climbed onto Dr. Borg's Motorbike; Borg, who had built the bike specifically for himself, climbed on easily. However, there were no passenger seats, so Lloydeye and Garmi had to sit – very awkwardly - on the small space behind the driver's seat. As they took off, Agent Lameson noticed the suspicious behavior and decided to follow them. He walked over to Wu's helicopter and climbed into the pilot's seat; but just before he could take off, Director Wu ran up, his black gi untied to reveal a bullet proof vest. He jumped into the helicopter.

"Get us the f*ck out of here!" Wu yelled at Darith, who obliged without complaint.

"There, follow that bike!" Wu yelled, pointing his staff at the escaping motorbike. As Wu hung out of the helicopter-like a boss- the N.I.N.J.A. facility behind them exploded because of the Elemental Energy.

"Darith, get me close to that thing!" The Director shouted over the combined roar of the explosion and the chopping of the helicopter blades. Darith tilted the helicopters steering wheel up, and the helicopter began a slow decline towards the escaping motorbike.

Garmi smiled smugly as he rode away on Dr. Borg's motorbike; he finally had the Overlord Cube! He was suddenly aware of a loud chopping that shattered his evil thoughts like glass. He searched for the culprit and spotted a large metal thing getting closer to him. There was an old man with a white beard and black clothes; Director Wu.

"Blast!" Garmi said, "That miserable Wu survived!"

"Darn it! I forgot about his bulletproof vest!" Lloydeye said, smacking himself upside the head.

"Never mind… I'll take care of the pest" Garmi said, and he fired a blast of elemental at the helicopter.

The blast blew the tail of the helicopter, bringing it into a downward spiral.

"Darith, when I say 'jump', well… jump!" Wu yelled. The helicopter continued spiraling downward, the tail spewing smoke like a bonfire.

"Jump!" Wu yelled, and the director and agent jumped. As the hit the ground, they rolled to avoid injury. Darith stayed on the ground, while Director Wu stood up. The helicopter leaned to side just before it hit the ground, the blades kicking up sand even before the actual helicopter hit the ground. Even after it slammed into the sandy dune, it groaned and slid about ten feet, leaving a deep rut in the desert. Wu pressed a small button on his staff, and one end opened. A trigger folded out near Wu's hand and the elderly director lifted it over his shoulder like a bazooka, aiming it at the escaping bike. He held down the trigger and the open end of the staff erupted into gunfire, shattering the motorbike's taillights and ricocheting off Garmi's scepter; but after twenty or thirty shots, Wu saw the futility of his actions and lowered his staff. As the bike rode away, Wu pulled out his radio and pressed the button on the side. He spoke in an authoritative voice.

"This is Director Wu, the culprit got away. He's possessed Borg and Lloyd and they escaped with the Cube. Does anyone copy?"

"Director this is headquarters. What do you propose we do?" a rough voice said on the other end.

"This is not a little skirmish; this is a declaration of war. We're going to need the best team we can get" the director said.

"STRIKE Team One is here, they can-"the voice started.

"Pierce, I'm not talking about STRIKE, I'm talking about you-know-what." the director interrupted.

"Wu, the Initiative was canc-" The voice said. Wu had changed to another line.

"Trip, get me a convoy, we have work to do" the director said into the radio.

"What are we going to do?" the voice on the other end said.

The director said in a worried-but-strong voice, "Assemble the Ninvengers."

**Hope you enjoy! This took me a little while, but it's FINALLY up! Special thanks go to Author S, who 'kept me on track' (she kept bugging me to keep writing); and uni416, your art gave me this idea! Anyway, next chapter will intro Black Nyadow/Nytasha Romanova! Plus I've started planning Captain Ninjago; The First Ninvenger. See you next time!**

**~ Author J**


End file.
